High viscosity hydrocarbon base materials are used for tackfiers for adhesives and process oils for rubber and resins. As the high viscosity hydrocarbon base material, polybutene, ethylene-propylene oligomers and poly-α-olefins have heretofore been used. However, the above base materials have a drawback in that materials which can be used in combination are restricted due to poor compatibility with various organic substances.
When workability in mixing is considered, it is preferable that viscosity is small during mixing so that the mixing is facilitated. Therefore, it is preferable that the base material has a viscosity-temperature characteristic such that viscosity is low at high temperatures (during the mixing) and high at temperatures around the room temperature (during the use). In other words, a small viscosity index is preferable. The conventional base materials described above have a drawback in that the viscosity index is 100 or greater and the change in viscosity with temperature is small.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above drawbacks and has an object of providing a compound exhibiting excellent compatibility with various organic substances and has a small viscosity index.